Personality Mystical Unity
Personality Mystical Unity // is the sixth series of the Mystical Unity franchise, in the 1st season. The series is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. The motifs for this season is Personality and Friendship. Plot Personality Mystical Unity Episodes Violet here! This story is about a girl named Gabriella De Haven from Greenfield that figures out that she is the warrior of the angels to defeat mysterious magic. After the battle against the villain, Bennet disappears, leaving Angela to go continues her life. Angela becomes the queen of angels and marrying her love and creates the new princess of the angels. We thought it would end, but mysterious magic starts taking energy of living things and uses them to become stronger. Angela soon sees this and tries to stop it until a wave of it goes towards her kingdom, taking everyone's energy and destroying the village. In order to stop, she had to leave the kingdom with her family and live somewhere else. She then sends Yoshei, that was with her, to find Unities to stop the mysterious darkness. Gabriella soon becomes the green unity, Unity Nerd, when she finds a wave of darkness trying to get a young elementary student close to her school. She soon realizes that she was chosen to fight the mysterious darkness and villains that are taking energy from people to grow stronger, or so it seems. But there is one important task....can she do it alone? Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Gabriella De Haven / Unity Nerd' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Brittney Karabowski Intro: Green Personality of Mystical Unity! Unity Nerd! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Green Gem: Nerd Gem Symbol: Diamond Power: Light Gabriella is a 15-year-old with her birthday on February 7th. Her zodiac is aquarius and she is the smartest girl in Greenfield. She is also really compassionate and joyful because of her extrovert personality. She is a tutor in school and loves sharing her intelligent towards other individuals. Though she is compassionate and loving, when she is an Unity, she tends to be more serious and tough. She learns to have more leadership throughout the series which helps her lead the group more efficiently than ever. Gabriella and Ellie Clover have a strong bond because of being good friends at the beginning of the school year. They are usually close to each other and loves to help one another. Gabriella also has a strong bond with Mary Wiggins since Gabriella's intelligent helped Mary enjoy her hobby without people taking her down. She has neutral relationships with Meagan Imamu and Arin Club since she usually has big conversations, though Gabriella wants them to be bright and happy. Gabriella has a strong relationship with her friend and soon to be boyfriend, Rudy Nardo. They first don't get along when Rudy cheats from her until they start getting along, with her tutoring him to make him smarter than he was. They soon love each other, being protecting and loving towards one another. Gabriella has a bond with her family, with all being really intelligent. Her alter ego is Unity Nerd. Her theme color is green and she represents the nerd personality. Her main power is light and she transforms with the Nerd Gem. She is a skilled unity. *'Ellie Clover / Unity Prep' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Xanthe Huyunh Intro: Yellow Personality of Mystical Unity! Unity Prep! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Yellow Gem: Prep Gem Symbol: Heart Power: Lightning Ellie is 14 years old with her birthday on June 12th. Her zodiac is gemini and she is the daughter of the angel queen. She doesn't know much about her angel history because of the world being destroyed by the mysterious darkness that consumed the energy. Because of her dad's nature, she is quite cheerful and has a big pride towards her school and team. She also can be clumsy at times because of her cheerful personality. Because of her mother's nature, she can be quite timid and sheepish while also being very flexible. She is the captain of the cheerleading team and loves to cheer on the students, family, and her best friends. Her alter ego is Unity Prep. Her theme color is yellow and she represents the prep personality. Her main power is Lightning and she transforms with the Prep Gem. She is a beginner unity. *'Meagan Imamu / Unity Emo' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Sara Cravens Intro: Blue Personality of Mystical Unity! Unity Emo! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Blue Gem: Emo Gem Symbol: Star Power: Wind Meagan is 15 years old with her birthday on June 25th. Her zodiac is cancer and she is the quietest and scariest girls in school. She is mysterious for her motives for her emotionless personality, calling her the emo of the school. She is very emotionless and angry and hates having conversations with anyone because of wanting to be by herself. She can get easily furious and can attack at random, contributing to her emo name at school. Later when the girls figure out her reasoning, she becomes more emotional and can express her emotions better than earlier. Even if she has a dark personality, she has a goal to protect everyone she knows, hates them or not. Her alter ego is Unity Emo. Her theme color is blue and she represents the emo personality. Her main power is wind and she transforms with the Emo Gem. She is a skilled unity. *'Arin Club / Unity Jock' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Gwendolyn Lau Intro: Pink Personality of Mystical Unity! Unity Jock! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Pink Gem: Jock Gem Symbol: Circle Power: Fire Arin is 15 years old with her birthday on April 19th. Her zodiac is aries and she the most skilled athletes in football for the school. She is on her 7th year of football, becoming a well-known player in the school. Because of her looks and personality, she is mistaken as a boy from both students and staff. She doesn't mind it unless if it goes wrong, then she thinks it goes over the line. Most of the girls thought the same until Arin became Jock. Arin is gentle and helpful and can be really quiet if put in the wrong place. She is also quite strong, loving to help with the big carries. She loves to help people, so she can be serious so people are happy and protected. Her alter ego is Unity Jock. Her theme color is pink and she represents the athletic personality. Her main power is fire and she transforms with the Jock Gem. She is a skilled unity. *'Mary Wiggins / Unity Artist' Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Megan Hollingshed Intro: Purple Personality of Mystical Unity! Unity Artist! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Purple Gem: Artist Gem Symbol: Raindrop Power: Water Mary is 16 years old with her birthday on October 29th. Her zodiac is scorpio and she is the most artistic student in her school. She isn't the best with criticism and her emotionless personality makes people uneasy. She puts herself down a lot and thinks she isn't the greatest artist even if she doesn't tolerate criticism. She is usually depressed and thinks that she is nothing most of the time. Later because of the Unities, she tolerates criticism more and becomes her cheerful than she was before. Her alter ego is Unity Artist. Her theme color is purple and she represents the creative personality. Her main power is water and she transforms with the Artist Gem. She is an expert unity. Antagonist *'Grim' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Blind' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Stern' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Black Noir' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Demon Bennet' Voiced by: N/A TBA Mascots *'Yoshei' Voiced by: N/A Yoshei is one of the main mascots of the franchise and is the main mascot for the whole first season. Both her age and birthday is unknown but it's hinted that she was young in the first series and grows older through the whole season. She is a kind but a shy and scared fairy that isn't very intelligent in the first series of the season. She becomes more brave and intelligent through the first season. She also grows older and gets more powers through the first season. At the beginning of the season, she was really young but has some potential in her, according to Kevin. Through the season, she goes to find Unities on her own when she becomes old enough to. Though only appearing for only one season, she comes to be included as part of the main cast in the last series in the fifth season. She had a family until she left to work with Kevin and find Unities to save the kingdoms being controlled in the first series. She and Kevin have a father and daughter relationship since of Kevin giving Yoshei tips and training before he disappears after. She has really good relationships with the Unities through the season but doesn't trust some if they aren't making the right choices. She has a special bond with Mark because of playing with each other a lot. Supporting Characters Allies *'Rudy Nardo' Voiced by: N/A TBA Family *'Scarlet De Haven' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Grant De Haven' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Brooke De Haven' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Angela Clover' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Nathan Clover' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Noah Imamu' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Jack Imamu' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Judy Club' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Andre Jackson' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Jenna Wiggins' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Logan Wiggins' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Samantha Wiggins' Voiced by: N/A TBA Movie Characters Items *'Nerd Gem' Used By: Unity Nerd Shape: Diamond Main transformation item for Nerd to transform with. *'Prep Gem' Used By: Unity Prep Shape: Heart Main transformation item for Prep to transform with. *'Emo Gem' Used By: Unity Emo Shape: Star Main transformation item for Emo to transform with. *'Jock Gem' Used By: Unity Jock Shape: Circle Main transformation item for Jock to transform with. *'Artist Gem' Used By: Unity Artist Shape: Raindrop Main transformation item for Artist to transform with. Locations *'Greenfield' Location: North America It is a fictional location set in North America, by the English language. It's really known for the biggest fields and huge mountains. It is founded southern of North America, filled with mountains and valleys. *'Greenfield High School' Location: North America High school in the town of Greenfield, mostly for grades 8-12th. The school is mostly known for the most athletic students and sportsmanship. Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors! Together as One!' It is the Mystical Unity all-star movie with every unity from Mystical Unity to The Greatest. Even though the story is based on the Warrior Mystical Unity most of the time, the main plot is about every Mystical Unity and being together in harmony. But friendship isn't the answer, the effort they put into it causes them to have powerful as ever. Games *'Mystical Unity S1: Light Warriors' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, and Computer Type: Third-person Action-Adventure The first Mystical Unity video game. It is 10 Chapters long, with 5 hours of gameplay to spare on each chapter. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. The main story is that the S1 teams have to come together to stop an evil force that is wanting to take the light/joy of the planet, and use that to try and take over the world. *'Mystical Unity S1 Episodic Series: True Soldiers' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and Mobile Type: Episodic The second Mystical Unity video game. It was produced by Telltale games, where many episodic games are produced. It has 9 volumes with 10 episodes/chapters in each. Each chapter is around 30 to 45 minutes each. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. There are 81 stories in total, though the main story being about the unities and fighting evil. *'Mystical Unity Mobile: XD Symphony' Consoles: Mobile Type: Roleplay / Gacha Gather The third Mystical Unity game only for mobile. It is a roleplay with many events with different themes, from Magic or simple themes like maids. Each event is usually a month long if not started, and you can collect gacha cards from 1 star to Ultimate depending on the event. Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 1) Merchandise Trivia Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 1) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 1 Category:Personality Mystical Unity